undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead/Episode 1: Days Gone Bye
Synopsis Rick Grimes goes into a coma after being shot. When he awakes he finds himself in a new world that will change his life forever. Plot Rick and his partner, Shane are sitting in their police cruiser eating burgers. "Tell me something. What's the difference between men and women." Shane said with a smirk on his face. Rick puts down his burger and looks at Shane with a surprised expression. "What? Is this a joke?" "No, I'm completely serious." Rick looks at Shane with a blank expression on his face. "Well, I'm pretty sure you should have learned this in school, but, we've got different parts than them." Both Rick and Shane share a chuckle. "Nah, man, I don't mean it like that. Let me give you an example. There was this one girl named Jane. You remember her right?" Shane says while taking a bite of his burger. "No. One of the ones you boned?" "You know me too well." Shane said with a smirk. "Anyways, Jane was an environmental type, always bitching at me about how I've got to protect the world. But the thing that made no sense to me is that this bitch would always keep the lights on." Rick chuckles. "I would come home after a long night at work and every single time, the kitchen light would be on. And in my mind, I'm thinking, what the fuck? This bitch was just yelling at me about how I needed to help out the world, but she won't turn off the lights at night. So on this night I had enough of it, keep in mind I was a few beers in. Anyways, I go upstairs and turn on the lights to wake her up. I tell her: you're always yelling at me about global warming, but you're always leaving the damned lights on. Maybe if you turned off the lights, we'd have less global warming." Rick was somewhat surprised, but at the same time, he knew what kind of a guy Shane was. "You actually said that to her?" "I ain't proud of it. Also, like I said, I was a few beers in." "Alright, go on." "Of course after telling her that, she began yelling at me, telling me that I sound just like her father." Shane had began to laugh. "So I tell her flat out: you mean to tell me that you've been hearing this from your father for your entire life and you're still too stupid to figure out how to turn off a light switch?" Shane looked over at Rick, awaiting his response. "And you wonder why you can't keep a girl for longer than a couple weeks." Rick laughed. Shane looked at Rick for a couple seconds before saying: "Well, I guess I just haven't found one that wasn't stupid yet." Both Rick and Shane start laughing, but it is short lived. Suddenly, the police radio begins going off. Shane and Rick stop laughing and begin listening intently. "Highway 18 south GTAAD W217 243. Proceed with extreme caution. Suspects are two male Caucasians." Shane picks up the radio. "Roger that." Shane quickly collects all the garbage from their meal and throws it out. They drive off to the location. Rick and Shane arrive to find Lambert and Leon taking cover behind their cars, and three other officers laying down roadspikes. Rick and Shane go over to Lambert and Leon. "Hey guys." Lambert said with a smile. Lambert was a nice, older man who Rick and Shane had known for several years now. Despite being hired as a sheriff's deputy over twenty years ago, he had never gotten a promotion. And he was okay with that. He enjoyed what he did and enjoyed working with everyone. He had a personality that everyone enjoyed. "It sounds like they're chasing these criminals down towards this road. Get ready and stay focused." Lambert said. "You guys think we'll get on one of those video shows, you know, like World's Craziest Police Chases?" Another county officer known as Leon said uneasily. Leon was a newer guy who had only been on the police force for a year now. Rick never liked him. He always thought Leon was a dumbass. And he was right, he certainly wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed. It made Rick wonder how Leon even got the job in the first place. And after he made that comment about being on World's Craziest Police Chases, he disliked him even more. Rick looked at him sternly. "What I think, Leon, is that you need to stay focused. You heard Lambert, these criminals are coming our way. Make sure you have a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick wanted to say so much more to him, but held back. He didn't want to get into a fight right now. Leon looked at him and smiled. "Still, you've got to admit, it would be pretty cool to be on one of those shows." And just as Leon said that, the three criminals came racing down the street full speed. They end up hitting the roadspikes and end up flipping over multiple times. Rick, Shane, Lambert and Leon all look shocked. Shane is the one to say what everyone else is thinking: "Holy shit..." They all aim their guns at the car. One of the criminals comes out of the vehicle with a gun pointed at the officers. Lambert shouts to alert the other officers. "Gun! Gun! Gun!" "Put the gun down now! Put it down!" Rick says, boldly. After Rick says this, the criminal shoots Rick in the chest. Rick falls down to the ground, yelling. The criminal is immediately shot dead by Shane. Shane rushes over to Rick's aid. Another criminal comes out of the vehicle, but he is shot dead by another officer, luckily not being able to wound anyone else. Shane sounds concerned and frightened as he calls out for his friend. "Rick!" "I'm alright, he only hit my vest." Rick said, winded. "Geez, man, that scared the hell out of me." Shane said as he helped Rick to his feet. "Me too... Shane, do not tell Lori that happened." While Rick is talking to Shane, a third criminal emerges from the vehicle and shoots Rick in the side. Shane kills the criminal. Rick goes down screaming, this is more painful than anything he has ever experienced before. Shane rushes over to him in shock. He takes off his vest to find that Rick had been shot. "He's hit! Leon! You call for an ambulance, you tell them there's an officer down, you do it now!" Shane felt like he was going to throw up. Seeing his best friend like this made him uneasy. But he would not do that. He couldn't leave his friend. He forced the thought of throwing up down and tried to calm Rick down. "Hey, stay with me, Rick. It's okay, Rick, stay with me, man. You're going to be alright." That was the last thing Rick heard before going unconscious. ---- A few hours pass. Lambert, Leon and the other cops left soon after Rick arrived at the hospital. Shane did not. He needed to stay by his side. The feeling of throwing up returned to Shane. He felt even more nauseous now. Shane finally couldn't take it anymore, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He then began to cry. "GOD DAMN IT, RICK! YOU WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" Shane shouted angrily. Shane fell to the ground and continued to cry. Rick gave no response. Shane believed that he was dead. ---- Fifty two days later. Rick awoke with a gasp. His throat felt dry and his whole body felt stiff. Rick tried to get up from his bed, but ended up falling down. Rick was aching bad. He tried to call out for the nurse. "Nurse!" He brought himself to his feet and immediately went to the bathroom sink. He turned on the water and began drinking. Rick was feeling better now, despite still having a slight ache in his muscles. He walked out into the hall. He saw papers strewn all across the floor and garbage littered all around the hospital. Rick knew right away that something was wrong. His heart began to pound. He walked around the hospital until he found a corpse that had been completely devoured. "Oh god..." Rick said, looking terrified. Rick turned the other way, finding a door with the words "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE". A hand pops out from the cracks in the door. Rick gasps and runs off to the exit. When he exits, his eyes begin to hurt due to him being inside for such a long period of time. He walks for a little bit, until he spots a walker near a bike. Rick moves a little bit closer and sees that the walker is only an upper torso. Rick is taken back by the sight of this walker. He gets on the bike and rides off to his house to see if his wife and son are at home. He arrives at his house and finds everything gone. He walked into the living room and fell to the floor. He began to cry. "Oh god... Lori... Carl... Please, wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Rick hit himself in the head numerous times, trying to wake himself up. He then realized something. He got up and ran to the closet. He started moving things around and realized that the photo albums were missing. A sudden rush of excitement came over him. "Oh my god..." Rick said with a big grin on his face. Rick went outside and started going over to Fred and Cindy Drake's house. He knew that Lori was good friends with Fred and Cindy and figured that she might be over at their house. As Rick is walking over, he hears a noise. He turns around and is hit in the face with a shovel by a young African-American boy. "Daddy!" The young boy said. Rick was feeling dizzy. He tried to make out the boy's face, but he couldn't. He said the only thing that came to his mind. "Carl?" Rick said, dazed. Another man came up beside the boy. "Did he just say something?" The older man said. "He called me Carl." "You know the dead don't talk, Duane." Just then the older man noticed that Rick had a bandage. "Hey mister! What's under the bandage?" The older man said loudly. "You tell me or I will kill you." The man said while pointing a gun to Rick's head. Rick couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He finally closed his eyes and passed out. ---- Rick woke up handcuffed to a bed. The boy named Duane was standing in the door. Once he saw that Rick was awake he immediately called for his father. "Dad, he's awake." The father came into the room and sat down on the bed. "I changed that bandage of yours." The man said. "Thanks." Rick said with a smile. "Why am I handcuffed?" "What was your wound?" The man said with a blank expression. "I was shot." "That's it? Just shot? You weren't bit?" "Yes, I was shot by a criminal. Why would I be bit?" "I see. Listen, I think you're telling the truth, you don't have a fever." The man pulls out a knife and puts it to Rick's throat. "I'm going to unlock these cuffs. But if you try anything, I guarantee I'll kill you." Rick nods his head. The man unlocks the handcuffs. "Name's Morgan." The man said. "Rick." "You asked me earlier why I would ask if you were bit." Morgan said with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, what do you mean?" "You don't know?" Morgan looked shocked. "No, I just woke up today from a coma." "Jesus... I think you should take a look outside then." Rick and Morgan walk over to the window. "Duane, shut off the lights." Duane shut off the lights and joined Rick and Morgan over by the window. "Those things out there are walkers. At least, that's what I call em. Those things only seem to walk and eat." "What do they eat?" Rick said, frightened at what he was seeing outside. "Humans. They tear into your flesh, never seen anything quite like it." Morgan said. "Jesus..." Rick was feeling confused and scared. Suddenly, a car alarm goes off, alerting more walkers. "Don't worry, it's happened before. One of them must've bumped a car." Morgan said. Suddenly, Morgan's zombified wife comes up towards the house. Duane gasps and runs towards his dad. "Shh... It's okay. Cry into the pillow." Morgan said, comforting his son. "She was my wife... she died in the room over there... she got bitten by a walker, we were on our way to Atlanta. Her fever was bad... it was like nothing I've ever seen. I should have put her down, but I couldn't... I didn't have it in me." Morgan said while crying. "I'm so sorry, Morgan." Rick said sympathetically. ---- In the morning, Rick eats breakfast with Morgan and Duane. After a long silence Morgan finally spoke up. "Guns." Morgan said. "What?" Rick said, confused. "You're a police officer, right? I mean maybe I'm wrong, but I saw your badge." Morgan said. "Yeah, I am." "Well, I think we should go check out the police station for guns." Morgan smiled. Rick nodded his head and got up to leave the house. Rick, Morgan and Duane leave the house and make their way to Rick's house to go get the key to the station. "I know my family is alive. The photo albums are gone." "My wife was the same... there I am packing survival gear and she's packing photo albums." Morgan said, choked up. Duane changed the topic. "I bet your family is in Atlanta." "He's right, they probably are." Morgan said with his head down. "Why's that?" Rick said, looking at Duane. "They have a disease place and a bunch of camps there." Duane said with a smile. Morgan spoke up again. "They have a center for disease control and a bunch of refugee camps there. The military is there defending it. They told everyone to go there on the radio, said they were working on a cure." "Then that's where I'll go." Rick said. Rick grabbed the key from the kitchen cabinet and went off to the police station. ---- They arrive at the police station. Rick turns on the lights. "Gas and lights have been out for a maybe a month now." Morgan said. "This place has it's own generator." Rick said as he went over to check if the water would work. Rick turned on the tap and felt warm water. Rick, Morgan and Duane all had showers. After they were all done, Duane went to leave. "Duane. What do you say?" Morgan said while looking at him. "Thank you." Duane said, genuinely. Morgan nodded his head and Duane went in the other room to change. "You should come with me to Atlanta." "I don't know. I'll think about it." Duane came out of the other room. Rick, Morgan and Duane all moved over to the gun storage. "Not a lot left. Other cops must've had the same idea as we did." Rick said while he picked up a rifle. "Here." Rick gave him the rifle and a box full of ammunition. "Thank you." Morgan said with a smile. Rick packed up a duffel bag filled up with fifteen different guns and over 700 rounds of ammunition. Rick, Morgan and Duane walk outside to the parking lot. Morgan gave Duane the rifle and the ammunition. "Duane, go put this in the car." Rick pulled Morgan aside. He had a feeling that Morgan would want to stay back in King County, but he needed to ask anyways. "Have you decided if you want to come with me to Atlanta?" "Yeah, I thought about it. I think we should stay back for now." "You sure?" This wasn't the answer Rick wanted to hear, but it was the one he expected to hear. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I feel like it would be better for me and Duane to stay back for now." Rick got an idea. He went over to his police cruiser and picked up a set of walkie talkies. He handed one to Morgan. "Here, this is for if you change your mind. I'll be on the radio every day at dawn." "Thank you, Rick." Just as Morgan said that, they heard a noise coming from behind them. A walker in a police uniform stumbled towards the fence. Rick, Morgan and Duane all went over to the fence. "Oh, Jesus..." Rick said, saddened. Rick knew who immediately who the walker was. It was Leon Basset. "His name was Leon Basset... I never liked him, but no one deserves this." Rick felt terrible. He regretted every bad thing he had ever said to him. "I have to put him down. Lets not be around when more show up." "Alright, Rick, I understand." "You take care of yourselves." Rick said as he waved the two goodbye. Morgan and Duane waved him goodbye and got into their car and drove off. Rick looked at the undead Leon and was gutted by the sight of him. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Leon... I'm sorry for being such a dick to you... Goodbye." Rick shoots Leon in the head and he goes crashing to the ground with a thump. Rick went into his car and started making his way towards the city of Atlanta. ---- Approximately half an hour later. Morgan arrived back at his house with Duane. The real reason why he didn't want to leave with Rick was because he wanted to finish off his undead wife, Jenny. "Read your comics for awhile. I'll be upstairs for awhile." Morgan said, saddened. Morgan went upstairs and got out his photo albums. He looks at several pictures of Jenny and starts to cry. He aims his rifle out the window and starts firing. "Daddy?!" Duane called out from downstairs. "It's alright, Duane. You stay downstairs." Morgan said, choked up. He continued to fire shots until he finally spotted Jenny. He aimed at her, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. ---- Before Rick went to Atlanta he wanted to go back to his neighborhood to take care of something. Rick got out of the car and found the mangled walker that was by the bike. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." He shoots her in the head and walks back to the police cruiser. After driving for a little bit Rick decides to finally use the police radio to see if anyone responds to him. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Rick said over the radio. Cut over to another group of survivors. They hear Rick on the radio. A woman named Amy attempts to respond. "Yes, I can hear you." "Please respond if anyone can hear me." Rick said over the radio. "Dammit, he can't hear me." Amy said. "I'm approaching Atlanta." Rick said over the radio. A man named Jim ran over to the radio and took it from Amy. "You listen to me right now. If you're hearing this take my advice and turn around right now. The city is infested with the dead. Don't make a fatal mistake like I did..." Jim started to cry. "Can anyone hear me?" Rick said, unaware of what Jim just said. Two other men at the camp quickly go up to Jim. "Come on, Jim, lets go back to your tent." The man named Allen said. The other man named Sebastian spoke up as well. "If you don't want to go back to your tent, we could always go out to hunt for food if you'd like." Jim nodded his head. "I need to clear my head... thank you, guys." The two guys escorted Jim to his tent to get his supplies to hunt. An older man named Dale spoke up now. "Come on Shane, you're the one who best knows how to work that thing." Shane walked up to the radio knowing that the person wouldn't be able to hear him. "Person on the radio. This is officer Shane Walsh. If you can hear me please respond." He waits for a few seconds, but he gets no answer. "He's gone..." A woman named Lori speaks up. "We should put up signs to warn people about Atlanta." "We can't risk people like that." Shane says calmly. Lori felt angry. She wanted to do the right thing. "I'll do it myself. Give me a car." "You know you can't do that. We don't go out on our own." Shane said. Lori walks off, disgruntled. Shane goes after her. "Lori. I get that you want to help people, but we can't afford to risk anybody by doing something like that." Shane says calmly. "I know... I'm sorry for making such a scene." Lori immediately felt regret. "You can't let Carl see you like that. He needs to see that his mom is holding it together." Lori nods. "Thank you." Lori is about to kiss Shane, but Carl comes to the tent just before it happens. "Mom?" Shane walks out of the tent. "She's in there, buddy." The conversation with Shane helped her out a lot. That is why she started to have feelings for him. He seemed to have the answer to everything. "Hey... I don't you to worry... I want you to know that you're mom isn't going anywhere, okay?" Carl nods and hugs his mother. ---- Rick's car runs out of gas. Luckily he is near a farm house. He walks over to the window only to find a couple who have committed suicide. Rick moves away from the window quickly. He walks behind the house and finds a horse. He gets on the horse and rides the rest of the way into Atlanta. When Rick arrives into Atlanta he sees that everything is deserted. Because of what he heard from Morgan, he thinks that maybe everyone else is just holding out in the central part of the city. He continues on until he finds a massive group of walkers who quickly overpower his horse, knocking him and the horse down to the ground. The horse is quickly devoured, distracting a portion of the walkers. To avoid being devoured like the horse, Rick does the only thing that he can think of in the moment. He gets up and runs over to a tank that is only a few feet away. Just as he gets close, a walker grabs him by the ankle making him trip and fall. This also makes him drop his bag of guns. He frantically crawls under the tank. He shoots a few walkers, but realizes that there are way too many. He figures that this is the end. He puts a gun in his mouth and closes his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." He opens his eyes again, wanting to get one last look at the world. That is when he realizes something. There is a hatch at the bottom of the tank. He frantically opens up the hatch and crawls inside. Once Rick is inside, he quickly realizes that he is not alone. A walker with a military outfit lunges at Rick. Rick shoots the walker in the head. Rick's ears start to ring. He looks around in the tank for anything useful. He finds a grenade. Rick is panicked. Despite finding a grenade, he has no idea how he is going to be able to leave the tank. Just as he begins thinking the worst, a voice comes on the tank's radio. "Hey you. Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. You cozy in there?" Rick looks at the radio in shock. Cast Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *Alexandra Breckenridge as Andrea Harrison (credit only) *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee (voice only) *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes Supporting Cast *Lennie James as Morgan Jones *Daniel Thomas May as Allen Samuels *Andrew Rothenberg as Jim *Emma Bell as Amy Harrison Co-Cast *Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones *Juan Gabriel Pareja as Sebastian Morales *Linds Edwards as Leon Basset *Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal *Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones *Sam Witwer as Tank Walker Deaths *Three unnamed criminals. *Leon Basset *Bicycle Girl *Two unnamed people. *Unnamed horse. *Tank Walker Trivia *This episode is the closest to the original show. Other episodes will veer further away. *The episode is 3949 words long. Category:The Walking Dead Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Episodes